


A Day of Play

by roguefaerie



Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Games, Gen, Past, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Shuri has a plan for herself and T'Challa today.
Relationships: Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838107
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Day of Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/gifts).



“Brother!” Shuri crowed. “I know your fate! But before you are the Black Panther… We will play tag, _fairly_.”

T’Challa had not yet grown to his full height and yet he looked at her in dry amusement, unsure if he was surprised or not at this idea of hers.

Then he quickly remembered it was rarely wise to be surprised Shuri would ask for what she wanted. She would get it.

He smiled, letting out a little chuckle. “All’s fair between me and my sister, I suppose. I will play tag with you.”

And so T'Challa ran; the game began.


End file.
